In the Body of Another: Part 3: I'm Dean Now?
by 1198991k
Summary: The third installment of this crazy story about a girl, Briana Heartland, who travels to different universes and realms in order to save them all. What will her goal be this time? Who will be the enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Son of a

CHAPTER 1: SON OF A…

I woke up to a splitting headache. I groaned and sat up. I put my hand to my head and felt very short hair.

"Son of a..." I mumbled.

"Dean?" I saw Sam's puppy dog eyes and concerned face.

I sighed.

"No. Do you remember body swaps?" I started.

"What?" Sam said.

"Body swapping. You might want to sit down." I pointed to the bottom of the bed.

I explained the whole thing to him. My time in Teen Wolf as Stiles and Derek. How people from Fandoms were in Lililum and were preparing for a war. They had already found out that Kate and Azazel were part of this war. Sam paled at that and I stopped.

"Azazel? He is dead." Sam said.

"Not no more I guess." I told him. "I don't know how, but with the magic of all of the Fandoms...anything is possible."

"The body swap?" Sam out together.

"Yeah. It's to keep the balance a trade is needed. My world can't hold magic." I told him.

"Why go to other worlds?" Sam asked.

"To train. I am the key. Chosen. I will be able to understand and handle this." I rolled my eyes.

"How long will you be here?" Sam asked.

"Could be a day or a few?" I shrugged.

"What could you learn here?"

"To hunt and fight demons." I told him.

"And you go from person to person in the Fandom until you get all the information?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"So, if you are here...Dean is there? As a little girl?" Sam smiled.

"Don't tease him." I scolded.

"Alright, but no promises." He said.

"Let's get something to eat." I got up.

We went to a diner nearby. We ordered our food. I was halfway through my burger when I noticed Sam staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"Um, no." Sam looked flustered. "You just remind me so much of Dean."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. I was just observing." Sam said.

"Ok." I bit into the burger.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Sam asked.

I told him where I was born, my parents, my sisters, and my childhood. We sat there for two hours talking about things.

Apparently I came just in time. Sam and Dean were currently on a demon hunt. That was pretty awesome. We would talk to the possessed one, see the body, talk to others, and find out who it is going after next. Sure, it was complicated and a lot, but doable.


	2. Chapter 2: FBI

CHAPTER 2: FBI

The first thing we had to do was get in our FBI suits and talked to the girl who was possessed. She was at a mental hospital. We drove there and waltzed in.

"Gentleman?" A woman at the front desk asked.

"We are FBI." We flashed out badges. "I'm Agent Page and this is my partner Agent Plant. We are here to talk to Abby Smith." Sam told her.

"She is in room 4A on the left." She pointed down the hall.

We found the room easily. I careful opened the door and knocked on the door frame. The girl turned around and I felt bad for her.

She looked to be only 17 years old. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. Abby looked...so lost in that stupid white outfit surrounded by all white. I felt bad for her. This wasn't her fault.

"We are here to ask you some questions." I told her.

"I already talked to the police." The girl informed us.

"Well, we are FBI. We are conducting our own investigation." I replied.

"You will think I'm crazy." She warned.

"Doubt it. We have heard of some crazy things." I said. It was true. Unfortunately.

"You ever heard of losing control of your own body?" She asked timidly.

"Yes. That is why we are even curious about this." I told her. "Is there anything you can tell us about that time? Where you were? What you saw and smelt?"

"Um. I was home alone and I was studying. I got frustrated and went downstairs. I saw- I thought I saw black smoke and smelt rotten eggs." Abby said.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Sam asked.

"Um. I s-saw me kill her. I just couldn't stop." She stared at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

"Thank you for talking to us." Sam said standing up.

Once we left, I told Sam about my frustration.

"So she will have to stay there!" It made me mad. "She didn't do anything."

"According to the video, she did. She will only be there a few years. I know it sucks, but what are we supposed to do." Sam shrugged.

"Kill that demon!" I got in the car.

Next, we were going to have to visit the morgue to look at the body for clues, then the crime scene. We pulled up to the hospital and I sighed. I hate hospitals. Everyone dies there or is really bad sick.

"You ready?" Sam asked sensing my nervousness.

"Not at all. Let's go." I started walking toward the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Victim

CHAPTER 3: VICTIM

We walked and no one really seemed to notice us. I thought they would all stop and stare. We followed the same routine we did at the mental hospital. Sam and I went down to the morgue and meet the coroner.

"It is pretty strange. The body was stabbed with an old and crude knife. Completed ripped the skin and there was rust flakes in the wound. Then, the finger shaped bruises. They are very deep bruises for someone just grabbing them. Even some bones were fractured. This appears to be a crime of passion and hate." The older man told us.

"Really? Anything else?" I said.

"There was sulfur residue on the person." He told us.

"Ok. Thank you for your time."

We left and got in the car. I drove us back to the motel. We ate some food, got out of the monkey suits, and sat at the dining room table.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked me.

"Well. Let's get the clues together and look at them. We know it's a demon. It appears to be very old because of the rusted knife. Then the rage. Sure it's a demon, but what is the motive. Let's go to the victim's house and investigate." I said.

"Sounds good." Sam looked surprised.

We grabbed our FBI badges for precaution and went to the victim's house. It was huge. It obviously belong to a rich person. We walked into the house and everything was destroyed. And I mean everything. The carpet, furniture, tables, curtains, lamps, etc.

All we found was sulfur residue, blood, and rust flakes. I felt frustrated. Suddenly, Sam called for me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I found something in the shed outback."

I followed to the shed in the woods. When I went in the case made a little more sense. In the shed was an altar. Our victim was a witch.

We looked through her stuff and kept record of it all. We went back to the motel and researched the items.

"It appears our victim had been trying to control Hell." Sam said.

We talked to her friends, which were all witches. They have been trying to control a certain demon in Hell. Bucon, the demon of hate.

The story goes that our witches made it mad and were trying to protect themselves. Sam and I sure had our hands full. Thank you, Lililum.


	4. Chapter 4: Witches and Demons

CHAPTER 4: WITCHES AND DEMONS

"We will kill that demon." I said.

"Thank you." The witch played the sweet and innocent card like a witch we all know.

"Your welcome." We got up and walked out.

"We are still killing them, right?" I asked Sam when we got to the car.

"Yeah. Still witches. Might even be after us next." Sam said.

"Why don't we call Cas to handle them while we handle the demon? I haven't heard much from him." I suggested to Sam.

"We could, but he is currently hunting Lucifer down." He replied.

"Oh. So he is busy. I guess we just have to pray." I said sourly.

Sam gave me a look that said, 'seriously.'

"It is an expression. I was just joking. Calm down, Sam." I rolled my eyes.

We went back to the motel and got a plan together. We would try to summon Bucon and then gank him. A simple, yet dangerous plan. The Winchester Way. :).

Sam and I gathered the needs materials. Herbs, a bowl, blood, matches, symbols, and an abandoned warehouse.

It was easy to find the warehouse. When we got there, I started to get very scared. I had never done anything like this before. I would probably get myself killed. A powerful demon is different than being a teenager boy or a grumpy man.

We did the incantation and lit our ingredients on fire. Smoke appeared and in front of us it appeared.

He had tan skin, black slick back hair, and a black suit. A typical demon. Or like a certain King. The scary part was the orange eyes (Bobby's journal), the rusted knife, and obvious evilness. He scowled at us.

"Wow. What an honor? The Winchesters." It growled.

"Wish we could say the same." I said. "Going from inciting hatred, jealousy, and murder to messing with witches. Oh, what a down grade." I teased like we practiced.

"You think you're cute don't you. What if I had made you hurt then kill Sam." He said. It tilted his head and whispered something.

I felt something hot go through my veins to my heart. Jealousy. Why was Sam better than me? Stronger? Faster? I lifted my gun and aimed it at Sam. He pleaded, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I pushed against the heat out of curiosity.

"Heartland? Don't. Please." Sam said.

Then it hit me. I didn't really have much to be jealous of him for. Of course he was better. He was Sam Winchester. He was a hunter, a protector, a savior, a vessel, a son, a brother. And not my brother. Dean's. Both had been through so much.

My shaking finger had a mind of its own, but my arm didn't. I whirled around as it went off and I shot the demon in the head with an iron bullet. It howled. Sam started saying the exorcism/spell. Not only would it send it to Hell, but it would trap it. Forever. The body disappeared into smoke and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

CHAPTER 5: AFTERMATH

"Sam, I'm sorry." I told him when we got back to the motel.

"There is no need to apologize. It was mind control and you didn't even do it. You did good." Sam comforted me.

"You think so." I didn't.

"Yes. We killed the demons and witches." He said.

"We just shot them." I said.

"So. Be glad there wasn't any problems."

"True. It's just that it was pretty close there." I said.

"So. How many times have Dean and I hurt each other?" He argued.

"But, I'm not Dean." I told him.

"Yeah. You are a girl." He said. Then he laughed.

"What? Why is me being a girl funny?" I growled.

"Nothing. Dean being one now is funny. Just thinking of what he could be doing right now." Sam continued laughing.

I couldn't help but laughed also. It was pretty funny to think about. Dean with sisters, emotions, nail polish, makeup, skirts, and the kind of stuff. However, I mostly thought of what my family was thinking. They were in the great presence of Dean Winchester himself...in my body. Wonder what would happen if I was Sam? Or if I got to meet Dean? Might never know.

Sam and I went out to dinner at a greasy dinner. I got a double cheeseburger, fries, and soda. He got a salad. Rabbit. We talked, laughed, and talked about good times with our family. His side was shorter, but I was glad to hear there was some. Mine was very silly. It consisted of goldfish, mud, food fights, blankets, and toy boxes. That or Chucky movies. My little sister loved horror movies.

We stumbled back to the motel. Sam took a shower first as I looked at YouTube videos. Next, it was my turn. Afterwards, I was so tired that I plopped on the bed right away. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke to a bright light on my face. I close my eyes and rolled over. I huffed and sat up. I scratched head and noticed that I had my hair. I was me! I ran to the mirror and sure enough it was me.

THE END...Until next time.


End file.
